


Justice Club

by MisaoStars



Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: This is the story of how the Justice League is formed and how the members met each other.The time is in the 1980-1990s.There might be some changes on the characters, but I still keep their major childhood past





	1. The Coincidence Arc Part 1

"How do you like the Metropolis view son?" Jonathan Kent asked Clark.

In the car was Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha Kent in the front seat, while Clark Kent and Lois Lane were in the back seat.

Clark was looking through the truck window with excitement. This is the first time Clark went to the city. Lois Lane also was blabbering about how the city may have some certain slang they must say. Lois and Clark were always together since they were young. Lois was adopted by the Kents after a tragic car accident killed her parents.

Clark was different. He does not know how he was with Martha and Jonathan but he knew he had secret powers within him. He could hear whispers from far distances, super strength, and flight as well. Lois and his parents already knew about his powers. However, Clark realized he will use his powers for good.

Lately, Clark and Lois graduated from Smallville Elementary. The Kents decided to move to the city since they will have a more reliable future.

The Metropolis Middle School seemed more friendly and cleaner than Smallville Elementary. So they decided to enroll there after summer break. 

They stopped at a two story house, where they will be living there for a while. It seemed more exciting and vivid. Clark and Lois were running around the vacant house, laughing and yelling around.

The Kents soon unpacked their items and placed them wherever they should be. Lois was bouncing on her bed as Clark was cart-wheeling at the large backyard.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Robert. We are here."

Robert was at the backseat of the car, where he saw a nice single story house. He was saying nothing. 

Penny King and Lee King, Robert's guardians, were stopping the car and unloaded the furniture from the moving truck. Robert was starting to carry heavy objects to the new house despite Penny's objections. Robert said that it was fine and that he does not want to trouble them any more.

Lee was trying her best to grab some furniture but Robert takes it all and put them where they needed to be.

Penny and Lee were together for three years. Lee was a doctor who was taking care of Robert for thirteen years. Penny was always there for Robert. Robert was an orphan and had lost feelings except for rage.

Robert's guardians decided to move someplace where Robert can leave his traumatic past and learn about socializing in a crime-free city. Robert did not mind, but he just felt like he does not want to socialize with lively kids.

Robert was going out of the backyard to see a two story house behind the wooden fences. He just was laying his back on the green grass. Robert stared at the clouds and wonder why did it have to be like this. It is true that learning to socialize may be a reason to move away to a city but Robert knew the **_REAL_** reason why. But Robert does not want to think about it. Robert was simply closing his eyes.

"Hiya' there! Ain't cha' the new neighbor?", said a new voice.

Robert opened his eyes and looked to his right to see a boy, who was almost similar to Robert's features but more from a Southern state and more cheerful. Robert thought the boy was a reflection of his stupid younger self.

"Yeah. What is it to you?" Robert replied.

"Well that is great! My name is Clark! What's ya' name?" The boy said from the fence.

"......"

"Well you must have a name boy!"

".........Robert King. There. Happy?" 

"Cool name! 

"It is not. Leave me alone."  
  
"I was wondering, will we go to the same middle school?"

"What makes you think I am a middle school student?"

"Ya' look sure darn tall! Are ya' 8th grade?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hey! I'm tryin' ta' be nice to ya'!"

"Well I do not want to be bothered." Robert was very annoyed by this boy. The boy pouted and went to his house.

Robert groaned in frustration and just put his hands on his forehead.

 _Why do I have to suffer?_  Robert thought.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Clark went back to the new house as Lois saw him being annoyed as well.

"Yo! How was the new neighbor?"

 

"Fine I guess...."  
  


"Well lets start having a neighbor visit then!"  
  
Clark thought about it for a while.

"Y-Ya' know. M-maybe not."

"Why is that?"

"It's... There is this new kid. And he seems very unfriendly..."

"Oh! Our new classmate?"

"No... more older. Like an 8th grader..."

"Gosh darn... Well why don' cha' meet him again? That kid might be in a bad mood today..."

"...Yeah! Ya' right! We should meet him again!" Clark smiled.

___________________________________________________________________

Robert was packing his books in his backpack. He dresses himself up with a black sweater and jeans that are also dyed in black. He always remember 

He then was going to the front door of the house.

"Where are you going Robert?" Penny, who saw Robert from the kitchen, asked.

"I'm going out. I have to meet someone."

"We did not even have dinner nor lunch yet Robert."

"Eat without me. I have to go somewhere to see someone."

Robert left the new house. Penny felt worried about Robert going outside alone at evening. Back in the previous city, you cannot go anywhere at evening through night. It was a survival of the fittest.

Lee came out from her bedroom and saw Robert going out.

"Is he taking this well?" Lee asked.

"I'm not sure. But he must be back before ten. Otherwise I will worry. It appears he might have a friend." Penny said.

"A friend already!? I'm proud of him! Wait, how did you know?"

"You remember that IBM PC I bought for him? Apparently, he was talking to someone. Something about 'cool experiments and studies'..." Penny recalled.

____________________________________________________________________________

Robert held out a paper, which showed an address. He was walking three blocks away from his home. His backpack was heavy and he wanted to throw it someplace but it was very valuable.

Robert stopped at a single-story house and looked closely at the paper and the nameplate at the house. 

The nameplate said:

LUTHOR

 

 _This is it_. Robert thought. He put on a dark violet mask, where he could see but no one else could see his face. He knocked on the door. There he could hear the muffled voice from the front door.

"Ah! He's here!" He heard footsteps becoming louder. The door opened and Lex Luthor appeared.

"Hey! It's been a long time! You got the stuff?" Lex cried out in happiness.

"Yes. Some voltmeters, wires, small light bulbs, blowtorch, and a Geiger-counter."

"That is amazing! You're the best dude! Alright!" Lex Luthor put out a green glowing substance.

"Lets try to research this baby!"

 


	2. The Coincidence Arc Part 2

Summer break was over. Clark and Lois were holding hands together to go to their new school, Metropolis Middle School. They were talking about the nice memories they had in Smallville. They could see the students staring at them as if they were from another planet. 

Clark was going to his homeroom where he had to be separated from Lois. He was just trying to sit down when the teacher told him to stand up. It was tradition to introduce himself. Clark complied and went up to the blackboard. The students were sitting down on their seats and the bell rang. The teacher silenced the students.

"Alright! Students! There is a new student today!" The teacher looked at Clark with a smile. 

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher kindly reminds Clark.

"Oh . Umm... My name is Clark Kent. I will look forward to be friends with ya' all... I MEAN with you all..."

The students were smiling and were happy to see Clark. Clark never felt nervous at all.

Recess and Lunch was filled with students, who wanted to talk to Clark about his previous city/town. He said it was not that interesting but the students did not mind. Clark was looking around, nut he did not see the new neighbor. Maybe the new neighbor was sick. Clark did not know.

After a whole first day of school, Clark came back with Lois, who she was so relieved that the day went better than expected. Clark was happy that Lois was happy, but he was concerned with the neighbor.

_____________________________________________________________________________

In the science class for eighth graders, there was Robert King and Lex Luthor. Lex was grabbing some certain chemicals such as a small dose of Hydrofluoric acid and some Aqua Regia. The small green glowing rock was lying on the table.

"Alright! Lets try to do this!" Luthor excitedly claimed. Robert was silent and was getting droplets of the dangerous acids onto the green glowing rock. The rock is still in its perfect shape.

Lex and Robert were looking at the rock with wide and amused eyes.

"Interesting! The rock is a little radioactive, resistant to high voltage, AND cannot corrode!" Lex Luthor put his left hand up to his chin.

"But it can be cut through a laser, which we do not have, and can be broken with a hammer. Not to mention, it can be a liquid state because of my blowtorch." Robert also added.

The science teacher busted through the room and saw Robert and Lex holding the chemicals. But Robert hid the rock just in time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THOSE ARE VERY HAZARDOUS CHEMICALS!!" The teacher cried out.

Lex groaned.

____________________________________________________________________________

Clark and Lois came back home. Jonathan and Martha were already making dinner for the two. The family was happy, talking about their first day of school.

Lois was saying how she became popular when she tried to sign in the Journalism club. Clark was saying how interesting the Physical Education was due to the climbing ropes and dodge ball.

"Well I'm happy you two are having a great time!" Martha exclaimed. There was laughter at the dinner table.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Robert, along with Penny and Lee, were at the principal's desk. However, (much to the teacher's and principal's shock) Penny and Lee did not mind about Robert's 'incident of carrying dangerous science chemicals'.

"But your son does not know what they are!" The science teacher exclaimed.

"Actually, yes he does..." Penny was silently talking back.

"Your son needs to learn great lessons at this school." The principal was looking at Penny and Lee as if there is something wrong with them.

"This is a waste of time. I do not even have to be in this school." Robert said, crossing his arms.

"AND WHY IS THAT!?" The science teacher and principal, frustrated, yelled to Robert.

"BECAUSE I ALREADY GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE. DID YOU NOT SEE MY TRANSCRIPT?" Robert spat back with a loud voice.

Everything was quiet. The science teacher laughed as if it was a joke... until he saw the serious faces of Robert, Penny, and Lee.

"Oh... You're not joking....." The science teacher was shocked.

The principal frantically looked through the drawer to see Robert's transcript. Soon enough, Robert was telling the truth. 

"Well anyway, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Robert understands all he needs to know. You can give him the toughest lessons and he will solve it for you..." Penny said happily. The family was about to leave until the principal said something.

"W-w-wait!! This is not the only reason why Robert was here... It's about um... social issues."

This brought Penny and Lee's attention. _OH NO._  Robert thought.

"Yes. You see. There is this child, who is a science geek, just like your son. But... this child is always in trouble for not listening to the teachers and also loves to create um.... weapons. This is concerning that your child is becoming friends with him..."

Penny and Lee looked at Robert. 

"Were you visiting HIM again?" Penny asked Robert.

"Yes." Robert replied silently.

"Wait, HE is in this school!?" Lee exclaimed.

"Your son... Met this child before?" The principal was shocked.

"Oh yes. That boy was expelled for something we do not know. Robert! I thought I told you not to be with this child! He is nothing but trouble!" Penny was putting his hands on Robert's shoulders

"He is actually very intelligent Penny. He also understands how I feel about being with obnoxious and naive children."

"There are other children who are very smart and are not troublesome like you!" The principal tried to support Penny and Lee.

Robert looked at the principal as if he is the stupidest man in the world. He just scoffed and left the office. Penny and Lee was going after Robert with sadness and concern.


	3. The Coincidence Arc Part 3

Robert was irritated in his heart, but he is doing this for Lee and Penny. He, along with his guardians, are in front of the Kent's front door.

"Lee. Penny. I don't want to do this." Robert said honestly, but with no emotion.

"It is for your best. We haven't met the new neighbors yet and you should be friends with the family." Penny smiled.

"Besides, we don't want you to be negatively influenced by that bully ok?" Lee persuaded Robert.

"Lex is not a bully, he just does not want to be with stupid people. Just like me. We both share a common trait..." Robert muttered.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Clark was doing his art project with Lois until they heard a doorbell. 

"Ah! The new neighbors came!' Martha exclaimed. Clark and Lois looked at each other with shock and they ran to the front door. There, Clark saw the same boy who told him to bug off. But what scared Clark was the tall mustached man and a tough-looking woman behind him. The boy seemed to be annoyed and wanted to leave.

"My, hello! You must be the new neighbors!" Martha was greeting them.

"Yes! My name is Dr. Lee! What is yours?" The tough-looking woman smiled.

"I'm Martha! Honey! The new neighbors are here!" Martha called to Jonathan after she introduced herself to Dr. Lee. Jonathan came out from the kitchen. 

There, Jonathan was looking at the tall mustached man. Clark, Martha, and Lois never seen Jonathan so shocked before. The mustached man looked at Jonathan with a confused look. Jonathan smiled very wide.

"HEY!... Are you Lieutenant PENNYWORTH?" Jonathan said suspiciously with an excited look.

The tall man looked at Jonathan with an amused look.

"Excuse me... Do I know you?"

"Uh... YEAH YOU SHOULD! IT'S ME!! Sargent 'Nobody'! You know, the soldier who always jokes around your back!"

Lee and Robert never saw Penny's eyes wide in his life before. 

"NOBODY? You have gotten old-fashioned again my old friend!!" Penny smiled.

"HAHA! I KNOW RIGHT?" Jonathan was laughing.

Robert and Clark, at the same time, never thought this day could be more unexpected.

___________________________________________________

The dinner table was lively, which made Robert sick in his stomach. But Robert was still entertained about how Penny met Jonathan at the army.

Robert remembered that Penny used to tell him amazing stories about him being at the military, mostly at Vietnam. He said there was this one soldier he wanted to meet again, which was sergeant 'Nobody'. S. Nobody was a pretty young man to participate in the war (mostly because of drafting), but he made the soldiers spirits up every time there is a chance. Penny was hard on him so S. Nobody would come back to America alive. Penny still had a liking to the man since he was such an innocent naive man who already had a girlfriend. However, everything stopped when the most terrible massacre came. S. Nobody stopped making jokes and punched an Army Corporal, which made him sent back home. Penny felt like doing the same thing but he just kept quiet about it. Penny felt like reconciling with him ever since. Robert always wanted to see/find this 'Sergeant Nobody'. He did not expect to be in this situation. 

Penny and Jonathan were talking about their 'annoying captain' from the army as Martha was talking to Dr. Lee about her degree.

Clark and Lois were watching Robert from the other side of the dinner table. They felt nervous because he looked so mature and tall. In fact, he looked like he was Clark's darker reflection.

Robert just felt sick looking at the two naive children. He just could not stand their over friendly nature.

Robert felt like leaving but he cares about Penny and Lee so he did not want to trouble them. So Robert just kept quiet. 

"Hey. Robert! So how was Metropolis school? We are in the same school right?" Clark asked.

"........."  
  
"Wow. He REALLY is quiet..." Lois whispered to Clark's ear. Clark agreed as well.

"Hey! Can you speak? We want to talk to you." Lois said to Robert.

"...Yes. I can. What do you want me to say?" Robert glared at them.

"Just say something..." Clark said.

"Something." Robert replied.

_THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT_. Clark and Lois screamed in their mind. Robert was just silently eating slices of apples that Martha gave. Lois saw his plate of Martha's homemade strawberry shortcake is untouched.

"D-do you eat sweets at all Robert?" Lois asked quietly.

"Only one. The only sweet I favor is gelatin. Other sweets I never love at all." Robert said.

"A-ah. I see..." Lois said.

Clark felt angry that Robert is not eating Ma's homemade cake. Ma put all of her effort on the cake. But maybe Robert had allergies...

Dr. Lee saw the strawberry cake. She raised her hand to gain Martha's attention.

"Excuse me, is the cake full of sugar?" Lee said.

"Oh.... Yes. Why?" Martha looked at Lee.

"Ah. I'm sorry. Robert cannot eat any sugary foods. It's a health thing."

"Oh dear! I really am sorry!" Martha was shocked.

"No no! It is fine!" Lee tried to make things calm down.

Clark, Martha, Jonathan, and Lois were shocked to hear that Robert cannot eat sweets, salty foods, nor foods that contain with caffeine. Even when Robert eats gelatin, it never contained sugar at all. Lee and Penny looked at Robert with sad eyes. Robert looked down. 

"I'm leaving." Robert got up and he quickly left the Kent's house.

"W-wait Robert!" Lee cried out but it was too late.

Clark and Lois were just looking at the door where Robert left. Maybe the neighbor boy was a jerk. Maybe he was just angry at the world. Who knows?

Penny was packing his stuff, apologized to Jonathan, and left. Lee was running out to find Robert as well.

The happy-going family was dumbfounded and just looked at the dysfunctional family running out to go after their son. Clark was wondering if Penny and Lee were REALLY his parents...


	4. The Coincidence Arc Part 4

Robert knocked on Luthor's door. Luthor opened and saw Robert just glaring down at the ground.

"Hey! What happened dude?" Lex asked.

"Nothing... Lets get back to work." Robert replied. Lex eyed him suspiciously but decided to comply.

"Alright. Lets go to my basement." Lex ordered.

The two went down to the basement, where there is the green glowing rock and with many garage tools as well.

"I managed to collect the data about this rock. It appears to be from another planet!"

"Really?" Robert replied with no emotion.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS MEANS!? WE ARE MESSING WITH A SECRET GOVERNMENT PROJECT!!" Lex exclaimed in his booming voice. 

"I LOVE IT!! THIS IS SO AWESOME DUDE!!!" Lex laughed out loud.

Robert stared at the rock as he recalled when he first met Luthor.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

**_ TWO YEARS AGO... _ **

_It was 1981. Robert was twelve when he was in his previous city. Gotham was the city where crime was all over and you mostly have to stay at home or school._

_One day, in Gotham Private Academy, a new student came named Alexander Luthor. At first, Robert ignored him and thought he will be stabbed in an alleyway or something (which is what usually happens to new people). One day, in Robert's Honors Science class, Robert witnessed Luthor ignoring the teacher's directions and finished his science project in twelve and a half minutes. But the teacher marked him an F anyway. Robert did a different process (in twelve and a half minutes) to his experiment, which shocked the teacher and Luthor as well._

_After school, Lex found Robert staying in the lunch cafeteria and sat next to him._

_"Hey! You interest me! Name's Lex Luthor. What's your name?" Lex asked in a whisper._

_"...Robert King." He replied with no hesitation for the first time._

_"We are classmates in Computer and Science class! We can be the greatest partners ever!!" Lex exclaimed._

_"...I saw you as well. You were not bad doing your voltage experiment. It is impressive how you managed to finish that difficult experiment in twelve and a half minutes without any errors or multiple trials."_

_"Same to you!"_

_"I thought I was the only person who views the world unfair and immature..."_

_"Well I thought I was the only person who could only understand myself from the idiots surrounding me...." Lex had a serious face._

_Ever since, the two hit it off. They even manage to construct their own radio, make a huge rocket (but that almost got them in trouble for 'making weapons in school'), and even made explosives using only metals and water._

_One night, the two were sneaking to the train tracks (without the adult's knowledge) where there was a vacant area to do a rocket experiment._

_As Robert was setting up the switches and the rocket, he saw Lex staring at him._

_"What?" Robert said._

_"Your name... It's not REALLY your name isn't it?" Lex said._

_"What made you think so?"_

_"I do not know. Instinct?" Lex smiled shyly and shrugged._

_Robert glared at Lex and continued setting up the experiment._

_"Ridiculous." Robert said._

_"Sorry... Hey! You done setting up?" Lex asked._

_The train was quietly passing by, but the two saw it is not the type of train they see every day. It was mostly covered in locks and with an electronic keypads in some cargoes. It interested them. Not to mention the fact that some cargoes said with a logo: " **TOP SECRET: US ARMY** "._

_"Woah! This train looks so cool!" Lex exclaimed._

_Robert did not mind the loud noise the train was making. However, Robert saw  to his left, where a JEEP pick-up truck, with a drunk driver inside, was resting on the train tracks. Robert panicked._

_"LOOK OUT!!!!" Robert screamed. Lex turned._

_There, a huge explosion happened in the head of the train. The cargoes were starting to flip. The wheels were not on the tracks anymore._

_"OH MY GOD!!!" Lex had felt a huge dread in his heart._

_"RUN!!!" Robert cried._

_They ran far away from the scene as fast as they could but they felt the cargoes going closer to them every step they go.  They never felt this much fear in their life before. Robert managed to find a shallow cliff, where he guided Lex for his safety. Robert also took cover as well._

_It was a whole fifteen minutes until everything was silent. The explosions were damaging their ears but they can still hear. They were covered in soil and dirt as they saw the horrid scene of the demolished train. They were wondering around the scene in silence. There, Robert saw his three-month effort-made rocket unscathed._

_"Oh thank god. It's okay." Robert was relieved for a while about his rocket. Lex looked at Robert with a shock._

_"REALLY? AFTER ALL THAT!?" Lex yelled._

_"HEY. I WAS WORKING THIS THING FOR THREE MONTHS. I WILL BE DAMNED IF THIS IS DAMAGED BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID DRUNK IDIOT." Robert replied with the scariest glare._

_"...Ok. True... I see your point. Speaking of idiot, who was the drunk driver?" Lex wondered out loud._

_"IF HE LIVES, I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS." Robert was clearly pissed. Lex will not stop him anymore._

_"Look Robert... We need to see if the guy is okay!" Lex worried._

_"...True. I will scold him about my rocket later."_

_They ran in the left direction until they saw the crushed truck in their view. They saw the driver, dead unfortunately, just lying down on the ground with a beer bottle in his hand. But they recognized the body though..._

_"My god... IT'S OUR SCIENCE TEACHER...."  Lex whispered in horror. Robert never felt this helpless in his life after his parent's death... Maybe this was the worst drunk death anyone might have been in..._

_Lex looked at the cargoes. He saw something unusual._

_"Hey! Robert! Look!" Lex called out._

_Robert, still shaken, looked at the cargoes. He recognized that the cargoes, now with broken chains and locks, are starting to show a glowing color of green. Curious, the two went to the cargoes. Robert used his strength to open the doors. There, they saw green glowing rocks._

_They heard the police cars coming to the scene. Hurriedly, Lex packed one of the green rocks into his backpack as Robert packed the old experiment materials to hide evidence someone was there. They ran and successfully went back to their homes where the adults did not recognized or felt anything strange._

_Robert and Lex were now using their efforts to study this mysterious rock. Unfortunately, Lex was expelled for 'bringing acids' to the school. But Lex gave Robert his phone address and computer address so they can communicate through a far distance._

_When Robert and Lex had their PLATO computer systems, they told each other through the internet about the rock and what it can do._

_When Robert told Lex that he was moving to Metropolis, Lex never felt more happier than to tell him he was already in Metropolis and they might be in the same school._

_______________________________________________________________________________

Now, Lex Luthor and Robert were talking about the green rock continuously. 

They even decided to make a cool key chain out of it so they sculpt the green glowing rock into two diamond-like shapes and put a chain on it. There, Robert had saw the clock, where it was nine P.M. Bruce had to leave so Lex let Bruce go.

"Make sure you are carrying the green rock thing! It might do some tests on the outside world!" Lex waved at him.

"Yeah. Yeah." Robert said in annoyance as the key chain was dangling at the side of Robert's pocket.

 


	5. The Coincidence Arc Part 5

 

Robert went back home as he saw Penny and Lee waiting at the front door. He looked down and said nothing. Penny hugged Robert and he hugged back.

"Robert. We were worried! Where were you?" Lee went up to Robert.

"Nowhere..." Robert replied, unbeknownst to Penny and Lee, Robert hid his green rock key chain into his pocket. Robert cares about Penny and Lee and that he does not want them to be involved into something dangerous. He will do anything to protect them from his life, even if it meant sacrificing himself. 

After a talk about meeting the Kents again, Robert went up to his room. He plopped himself on the bed with a groan and was looking up at the ceiling of his room. Robert held his key-chain out and took a look at it.

_If Selina saw this... She might go crazy over it..._  Robert thought. But he decided to hide this from everyone else and went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

School was a little serious today. Clark was looking at the name list for seat arrangements in the auditorium. The auditorium will do an announcement.... Something about a terrorist bombing on the US Embassy.

Clark was curious if Robert was in this school at all. He searched for the name Robert King in the list. There he saw on the list:

** 8th Grade: ROBERT KING                                       SEAT B-15 **

** 8th Grade: ALEXANDER LUTHOR                        SEAT B-14 **

_WHAT!? LEX LUTHOR IS HERE!?_ Clark panicked. He could not believe this. Lex is Clark's bully, who was always trying his best to screw him over. He recalled Lex was expelled from his first school since he had been failing many tests before. He just cannot believe Lex is here, sitting next to Robert. However, Clark saw his name:

 

** 6th Grade: CLARK KENT                                          SEAT C-15 **

** 6th Grade: LOIS LANE                                               SEAT C-16 **

_OH NO..._ Clark had felt a huge dread down to his spine.  He saw Lex Luthor talking to Robert. Clark felt this day cannot get any worse. Lois, who was finding Clark, went up to Clark with excitement and worry at the same time.

"HEY CLARK! DID YOU SEE THE CHART!?" Lois almost screamed.

"Yeah... I don't believe it..." Clark silently replied with a panicking face.

They decided to go their seats silently. There, they sat behind Robert. Robert did not seem to notice them, however, Lex Luthor recognized the two behind him and Robert.

"NO..." Lex frowned with wide eyes.

"What?" Robert looked behind to see Clark and Lois worried.

"Oh. The neighbors." Robert said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lex angrily exclaimed at Clark. 

"Lex. Please. We just want a peaceful time in school." Lois pleaded.

"...Oh! That is cool! I would do anything for ya'!" Lex smiled at Lois but his demeanor changed when he talk to Clark.

"Well I'll BE DAMNED..." Lex frowned at Clark. Robert was just looking at Luthor. 

"Lets just be quiet, we will attract attention." Robert ordered Luthor. Luthor scoffed at Clark and just talked to Robert in a normal voice. 

Robert was amused that Lex, Lois, and Clark knew each other and that Lex hated Clark for 'Lois' reasons.

Robert sort of understood how Luthor felt when it comes to Lois. Luthor never stopped talking about her and he said they were 'destined together' until Clark came. He always hated Clark before he moved to Metropolis. Robert felt weird when Lex was trying to change the subject to scientific theorems. As if he knew what Clark had in secret.

Suddenly, Clark felt dizzy. He suddenly collapsed with a groan. Lois was alarmed.

"Clark!? CLARK!? CLARK WHAT IS WRONG!!?" Lois screamed. Lex and Robert were watching in shock. Clark suddenly screamed in pain and threw up at the same time. The surrounding students panicked and the teachers were worried. Robert was watching in shocked silence. He realized Clark never acted like this unless......

Robert hastily took out his key chain, where the rock fragment was still glowing. Robert put his key chain back into his pocket before anyone could see it. Clark was carried to the school nurse with a worried frantic Lois. Luthor and Robert was just standing there in shock.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"What happened!?" Jonathan and Martha Kent stormed into the school office. The school nurse was trying to calm them down.

"'Collapsed, screamed, and threw up'!? HOW COULD WE CALM DOWN!?" Martha screamed. Lois dashed from the nurse room to the Kents.  Clark was still on the bed, groaning but felt much better than before.

The Clark and Lois went back home early. Unbeknownst to them, Lex and Robert were watching from the classroom window.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Hold up. You think the ROCK is doing this!?" Lex questioned. Robert was more energetic than before.

"No doubt. The rock made Clark sick. Even with a tiny fragment, it is deadly to him... You were hiding something about Clark. What is it?" Robert analyzed the key chain.

Lex was scratching the back of his neck. He seemed nervous.

"Well.... Promise you will not tell anyone about this... He is an alien..."

"An alien?" Robert looked at Lex.

"Yeah. He can fly and has super strength. I faced him before and I saw his powers."

Robert had a thinking.

"What if we duplicate the rock?"

Lex turned to Robert with wide eyes.

"Duplicate it? Why?"

"What if Clark goes... rabid?"

Silence spread across the room until Lex responded.

"That-That IS true.... How do we duplicate it?" Lex was concerned.

"That is what we have to find out... We need a couple of days." Robert said.

Lex Luthor smirked as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Recognise and Comment the real incident cameo on what the auditorium was going to talk about!


	6. The Coincidence Arc Part 6

**_ THE METROPOLIS MIDDLE SCHOOL SPORTS FESTIVAL!!! _ **

**_ PLEASE COME TO THIS NEVER FORGETTING EVENT! _ **

**_ **_ METROPOLIS MS VS GOTHAM ACADEMY!! _ ** _ **

 

Clark was looking at the poster with Lois, who was sitting on the side of his bed. He was on bed since the previous incident (Part 5) but he felt fine. 

"Look! It will happen this Friday at nine pm! We must participate in this!" Lois exclaimed.

"Hm... Ya' right! We should! We could make Ma and Pa proud!" Clark shot out of the bed.

"Woah! Hold up mister! I don't want Ma to scold at me and you!" Lois put her arms on Clark's shoulders. She pushed him down to his bed. 

Clark pouted.

"Well I'm fine! I wanna tell Ma and Pa I want to go!" Clark insisted.

Lois was still scared but she cannot stop Clark when he is always into one certain thing. She sighed but decided to tell Martha and Jonathan anyway. Martha came up to Clark's room.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ma cried out, as soon as Lois told her.

"But Ma-!"

"No! You are still sick! I'm calling Lee!"

"Aaaw!" Clark groaned. Lois did a glare that meant: 'I warned you'.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lee came to the neighbor's house. She was checking on how Clark's health was from the recommendation by his parents. Clark had a Popsicle stick on his tongue as Leslie was checking his throat. Martha was pretty worried.

"Well Dr. Lee? Anything bad?" Martha asked.

"Well... No. At first I suspected a stomach flu but I do not see anything involving it... I do not think he was faking an illness either... Did he eat anything unusual?" Dr. Lee said in amusement.

"Why... No..." Martha replied. Lee put her right hand on her chin.

"Hmm... What I recommend is that it is best for Clark not to participate in the event soon. You might never know what will happen..." Dr. Lee said.

"Aw!" Clark grumbled.

"Thank you Dr. Lee!" Martha said with a smile.

Dr. Lee did a nod as well. She put her medical equipment in her bag as she was about to leave. But she had a thinking.

"Hey Martha... I'm sorry about Robert before..." Lee said. Martha looked at her, shocked.

"Oh no no no! It's fine! Lois acted like that whenever she had a tantrum!" Martha laughed.

"Well... he was not having a tantrum...." Dr. Lee silently muttered with a forlorn face.

Clark hear that mutter, but he did not say anything. He decided to ignore that bothering.

Dr. Lee and Martha left Clark's room, where Lois went upstairs to go to his room to keep an eye on him.

Dr. Lee was watching the two with a smile.

"They really like each other don't they?" Lee teased. Martha smiled as well.

"They sure do. I always knew about them since they started elementary school." Martha recalled.

"Did Robert had someone as well?" Martha asked. Dr. Lee jumped with a shocked expression.

"Oh! Um.... Well... It's complicated...." Lee said.

"Try me." Martha said.

"He does have a girl he has interest in. But he does not love her in a romantic way... It is more like he will be her guardian for her life... But at the same time, this girl is... a thief." Lee frowned.

"...Oh. I'm sorry." Martha frowned as well.

"Nah. It's okay. That was over with. I don't think Robert was ever with her again..." Lee smiled.

"Oh. That's great! Saving your son from bad influence huh?" Martha said. Lee nodded. 

Lee left the Kent's house with a farewell and she went back to the King house. She saw Penny cooking dinner.

"Hey." Lee said.

"Welcome back Lee. How was Mrs. Kent?"

"Very nice lady! I do not know why Robert does not want to be friends with her children..." Lee wondered.

"...I think I know why..." Penny said.

"Really?" Lee had her eyes widened.

"Robert... is jealous of him..."

___________________________________________________________________________

"This... This is trial number... 34..." Luthor tiredly said to the video camera (Author's note: Yes, in 1980, there was the first commercially successful video camera from Sony). But Robert was still awake and was getting a drop of Bromine. 

The previous trials involving other chemicals (even alkali metals) had no effect on the green glowing rock. Of course, the two scientists could not have radioactive elements so Bromine was the next chemical. They were doing this with few hours of sleep

"Alright....Lets do this..." Luthor drowsily said.

Robert puts a drop of bromine on top of the green rock. At first, there was no reaction until the rock glowed brighter... looking like it will explode.

"OH CRAP!!" Lex screamed. Robert also reacted as well. They covered under the desk in their basement.

**_ BOOM!!! _ **

The explosion almost blasted the whole room as black smoke was covering the whole basement.  Lex was coughing because of the smoke as Robert covered his face with his arm.

"Ack! Well that was a failure..." Lex said in a frown. 

However, the green rock slowly started to grow an additional crystal on the side. The crystal became as large as the rock. Lex and Robert stared in pure shock.

"Aha... AHAHAHA!!! WE DID IT ROBERT! YEAH!!! HAHA! WE DID IT!! OH! LETS DO A POLAROID!" Lex screamed and laughed at the top of his lungs. Robert silently nodded with a tiny smirk. They did a Polaroid shoot with them and the glowing rock with a crystal behind them.

___________________________________________________________________________

A bus was arriving to a certain hotel in Metropolis, where the bus had a logo that said: 

** GOTHAM PRIVATE ACADEMY **

A bunch of students were walking out from the bus. A certain girl was walking through the crowd, where she was looking at the quality of the hotel.

_Hm. Decent enough._  The girl thought. She brushed her black hair out of her green eyes' way as she went inside the hotel with the other students that were in her group. She was also excited about the event since she will meet her lover again.

_Bruce will be flabbergasted when he sees me!_  The girl smiled with a huge blush on her face. She went to her hotel room. She bounced on the bed and did some gymnastic tricks she had heavily practiced on.

She was also talking to herself, trying to prepare for her introduction to her 'Bruce'.

"Hi Bruce! Miss me did you?" The girl was talking in her high voice.

"No way! What are you doing here?" The girl did in a deep voice.

"I wanted to see you again! I enrolled myself to Gotham Academy because I love you!" A high voice said.

"And that is why I love you Selina Kyle." The deep voice said.


	7. The Coincidence Arc Part 7

"Today's the DAY!!" Clark cried out as he got his sports clothes on. Martha wanted to object him but he still insisted about going there. Lois was laughing and prepared her dress to see the event.

Lois and Clark were running downstairs to the truck. Jonathan was smiling and preparing his car.

"Alright! Let's show the Gotham losers our spirits of Metropolis!" Lois cried out. 

"But we will only watch..." Clark tried to say a fact.

"Nevermind that! We will watch the loser Gotham students!" Lois backed up.

________________________________________________________________________________

Robert King and Lex Luthor were hiding the green rock duplicates. Robert was packing up his running outfit for the sports event. 

"I honestly did not expect you will participate in the event!" Lex said.

"..." Robert said nothing.

"Hey! I will cheer for you dude!" Lex said.

"...Thank you..." Robert said.

"Alright! It is 8:30 pm! Time to go!" Lex said. Robert complied.

They went out of the secret basement and went to the Metropolis Middle School.

______________________________________________________________________

Selina Kyle was preparing her gymnastic outfit. The hotel room was worth it as she had a relaxing night. She also grabbed her Cat Ear hairband and whip she stole a long time ago from a pawn shop. She hid them in her sports bag as she left the hotel room.

She felt excitement in her heart. It was not nervousness about winning the event. She never even cared about it. Instead, it was love. Love for her childhood friend who vowed to protect her no matter what the situation is. She still remembered that day with happiness... and guilt.

________________________________________________________________________

**_ SIX YEARS AGO... _ **

_It was 1977, where it all started in Gotham City. Selina Kyle was known throughout the whole school for being a 'sneak'. But she still managed to make Isley and Harleen as her best friends in Gotham Elementary. They were always together. One day, they saw a certain black haired boy which took Selina's interest. The boy never listened to any teacher, nor that he never failed any classwork._

_Selina felt like talking to him, but the boy had no interest to her at ALL. He just simply walked to his butler's car after school and went back home._

_One day, Isley and Harleen thought of a plan. They called Selina over for recess._

_"What is the plan you guys?" Selina asked._

_"It is called: Operation Sleepover!" Harleen said._

_"....Can't you think of a better name Harleen?" Isley asked._

_"Well, at least I have SOME creativity!"_

_"Okay. Okay. What is the plan?" Selina asked._

_"Well, you will ask him to invite you over for a sleepover at his place!" Harleen said._

_"Forget it. It is a bad idea..." Isley argued._

_"Well it IS not a bad idea..." Selina sort of admitted. Her two friends looked at her with shock._

_"I will try doing that..." Selina said._

_There, after school, she went up to the boy. Isley and Harleen were hiding behind a bush, looking if the situation works or not. She asked the boy if she can come to his place. At first she thought it would be unlikely for the boy to say yes._

_However, the boy flatly said: "Alright."_

_This shocked the trio._

_"W-What?" Selina asked._

_"I said: 'Alright'. Come with me." The boy said. Behind the bushes, Harleen and Isley were frantically whispering to each other. Selina felt conflicted until her mind said: Screw This!_

_She decided to comply and went to the butler's car with the boy. Harleen and Isley felt helpless as Selina was being driven away with the boy._

_"Oh NO!!! Maybe he wants to do **it** with her!!" Harleen screamed.  
_

_"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS AND YOU **KNOW** THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Isley was trying to deny that thinking. But they still panicked as they could not see the car anymore._

________________________________________________________________________________

_Selina was in the mansion with the boy. The butler came out of his driver seat. The butler smiled softly._

_"I see you have made a friend Master Bruce?" The butler asked._

_"She is not a friend. She just wants to spend the night in this house." Bruce replied. The butler was confused about that saying for a while until he said._

_"Alright then Master Bruce. Do not do anything she does not approve of..." The butler said._

_"Of course. I know." Bruce said. He took Selina's hand and they both went to his room. Selina had to admit, he DOES live in a large house. But she felt concerned that he is living in a large house with no one else except for one butler._

_Selina felt scared. However, Bruce was just going to his desk and did his homework. Selina was just looking at Bruce with total confusion. She decided to do her homework as well. Bruce finished his first in ten minutes. She just cannot help that every time she has finished a problem, she just looks up to see Bruce just staring at her. When she finally completed her math homework, she saw Bruce just preparing a sleeping bag on the floor. She realized it was already nighttime. She already felt tired from the nervousness and stress so she decided to sleep. She saw Bruce just going on his bed and slept._

_So he did actually view this as a sleepover...  Selina sort of snickered at herself. However, she realized she never had so much attention in her life ever since she went to the orphanage._

_She wanted to be on bed with him, but she thinks it is best to leave him alone._

 

_When it was morning, Selina was first to be awake. She just went out of Bruce's room and was wondering around in the mansion hallway. There, what caught her eye was a tight lock safe. This caught her eye. She could not help it since it was in her 'blood'. She went to the safe and easily cracked it. There, what made her disappointed was that there was nothing but only one pearl. Scratched as well._

_Selina still thought it must be very valuable so she put it in her pocket and went away. She then went back to Bruce's room. Bruce woke up soon after she went back._

_"Hey! Good morning!" Selina greeted. Bruce was silent and just put the used sleeping bag away. He and Selina went to the kitchen, where the butler made breakfast for them. It was unusually quiet. Selina did not mind._

_After breakfast, they both drove to school.  When school started, Selina said goodbye to Bruce. Bruce just waved. Then they went to their own classroom. Harleen and Isley rushed up to Selina if anything 'bad' happened to them. Selina replied nothing happened at all._

_Five days later, Selina realized Bruce was absent for a long while. She went up to Isley and Harleen if there was something they know about him._

_"Oh... He had a mental breakdown." Harleen said._

_"What!?" Selina worried._

_"Yeah, someone stole his dead mother's pearl. Poor guy." Isley frowned._

_"....The pearl was from his mother?" Selina quietly asked._

_"Yeah! It was the only thing he could have from his mom! Other things were in evidence rooms or stolen from the shooter..." Harleen said._

_Selina felt her heart dropped dead. She didn't know._

_After school, she decided to walk to the mansion. She was also putting the cat ear hairband on her head. She slowly walked to the mansion. She realized the sun was setting but she did not care. She wanted to turn herself in._

_She rang a doorbell on the gate. The gate opened. She walked to the mansion door. The door opened by a very exhausted Bruce. He seemed to have cried recently a few hours ago and that broke her heart._

_"Hey... Can I come in?"_

_"...Sure...." Bruce said. He led her to the kitchen, where there was the butler, a female doctor, and a police chief. She did feel scared, but she thought that this is the right thing to do._

_Memories came flashing back to her. How her mother gave her a hairband as a birthday gift. How she committed suicide. How Selina was taken away from her alcoholic father. How she trained hard to be a thief at the orphanage. Everything._

_She sat on a chair, in the center of everyone's attention. The butler recognized her. Selina sighed and dug into her pocket. She took out the stolen pearl._

_"I BLOODY KNEW IT!" The butler raged. The police chief was about to arrest her. However...._

_"_ WAIT." _Bruce ordered. The police chief stopped and looked at the boy in shock. Bruce went up to Selina._

_"Why did you turn yourself in?" Bruce asked. Selina looked up to Bruce with teary eyes. She took off her hairband._

_"I did not know it was the only memory of your mom. This hairband I have... It is my only memory of my mom as well. I realized... I am no different than you. We both lost the people we deeply love and we will do anything to protect the things they left us. I am sorry Bruce. Arrest me. Punish me. Charge me with a crime. I will always comply with it." Selina said. She raised her hands up like she was expecting to be handcuffed. Selina thought that this will be the end of her thieving life._

_However, instead of handcuffs, her hands were covered by Bruce's hands. Bruce looked at her  with determining eyes. The butler and the female doctor were shocked to see Bruce having those eyes, possibly it was his first time. Or more like they were looking at Selina instead. Selina could not tell._

_" What is your name?" Bruce ordered. _

_"W-What?"_ _Selina was shocked at the question._

_" What is your name?" Bruce ordered again. Selina looked down in shame._

_"S-Selina Kyle..." She said._

_"Selina Kyle. I am dedicated to protect you. It is my oath to protect the people I care the most..."_

_"W-W-What!?" Selina was flabbergasted and blushing at the same time._

 

_Ever since that event, Bruce followed her everywhere she went in school. When Selina also tries a sleepover with him, he would comb her hair and dress her up (he never even cared about her body), which Selina loved the caring treatment. It was until the point Selina realized she completely fell in love with him._

_Apparently, Bruce acted like this because Selina was the only woman who was ever honest to him in his entire life other than his mother. The other women would just go after Bruce for money itself. However, the butler and doctor did not trust her still._

_When Bruce had to move someplace else, she felt heartbroken. However, Bruce gave her a nice ruby pin onto her cat ear headband. Selina felt determined to find Bruce and be with him forever._

______________________________________________________________________________

Selina had felt the bus stop to Metropolis Middle School. She ran out of the door to see a few of participants attending in the gymnastics or running team. There, her heart thumped loudly as she saw Bruce walking to the school.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Alright! We made it! See you in the crowd then!" Lex smiled. Robert did not say anything. He just had his running outfit under his black sweater. Lex was looking at something behind Robert.

"Hey Robert. Who's that?" Lex pointed. Robert looked behind. There was a girl with a cat ear hairband who was running towards Robert. She was screaming with glee as she hugged Robert.

"BRUCE!! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!!!" The girl cried.


	8. The Coincidence Arc Part 8

Selina was hugging Robert so tight. She missed him so much. However, Robert pushed her off.

"...You're mistaking me as someone else..." Robert said.

"No! It is you! I know it is you!!" Selina exclaimed.

"Hey Robert, who's that? And why is she calling you 'Bruce'?" Lex asked.

"Robert? No! His name is Bruce W-" Selina's mouth was covered by Robert.

"I told you, I'm not this 'Bruce' you are looking for!" Robert yelled. Selina felt dread within her heart. She walked backwards slowly.

"B-Bruce... Why?...." Selina quietly asked. 

"Lets go." Robert told Lex. Lex had a sorry look for Selina. Selina was left alone as she saw Robert and the lab partner walking away.

______________________________________________________________________________

Unbeknownst to Robert, Lex, and Selina, Clark and Lois were watching the whole scene from behind.

They had just arrived to Metropolis Middle School to see the school stadium. They were walking around to see Robert and Lex but they also saw a girl running towards Robert. Robert seemed to be nasty to her, but she did not cry as the two left.

Clark and Lois went up to her. He tried to talk to her.

"Hey." Clark greeted. The girl looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Clark! Nice to meet ya'! The girl next to me is Lois!"

"...Selina Kitty." The girl said.

"Well it is nice to meet ya' Selina!" He smiled.

Selina eyed at the two. She looked at where Robert and Lex went away into the crowd.

"Hey... We saw you along with Robert. You okay?" Lois asked Selina.

"You know Bruce?" Selina had lights in her eyes.

"Um.... His name is Robert. Maybe it was a different guy Selina." Clark tried to cheer her up. Lois was smiling as well. Selina looked at them.

"Thanks for the advice. But I will still see Robert." Selina smiled.

Lois and Clark looked at each other.

"Really? He seems more... well... mean is more like it.... Why would you keep trying?" Lois had a doubtful voice.

"He MAY be mean. But I also KNOW he will always be kinder to me!" Selina smiled and ran to the school stadium along with her gymnastics team.

Lois and Clark were just staring in confusion. What was about that new neighbor?

________________________________________________________________________________

Robert took off his black sweater, showing his running outfit for the sports competition. He was in the boys locker room where other Metropolis Middle School Students were preparing for the event as well. Robert knew that Penny and Lee will be at the event and cheer for him. Robert stood still and stared down the floor.

"I'm not Bruce anymore..." Robert said to himself. He heard the announcer calling for the running team. He went alongside with the other runners.

________________________________________________________________________________

Penny and Lee were looking at the running track from the benches along with other parents. There, they saw the Metropolis runners coming out of the gym. Lee stood up.

"Look honey! It's Robert!" Lee exclaimed in excitement. Penny stood up as well to see their child walking with the other runners.

Penny smiled as Lee screamed for Robert. Robert saw his guardians through the crowds as he looked away in embarrassment. 

Not only that, in the other side of the school stadium was the Gotham Academy students, where Selina was also cheering for Robert.

"You can do it Bruce!!" Selina cheered. Robert gritted his teeth.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME..." He whispered to himself in anger. But he can't completely blame her. He didn't even tell her what was going on before he moved away from Gotham.

Lex Luthor was watching from the school roof as he was eating a sandwich. He was actually interested on how Robert will do on the competition.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile**

Next to Metropolis Middle School was a certain research lab people call the place, CADMUS. Dr. Florent, a scientist who has a doctorate degree in marine biology, was walking aroung a glass container. Inside a glass container was a large grey furred creature with no eyes but with a mouth contained with razor sharp teeth. He went to his female assistant.

"How is the creature going?" Dr. Florent asked.

"Very well sir. It is going to be used as a demonstration to the National Department of Defense Systems."

"It is a good thing we have found this thing from the ocean. It was still alive with a weak heartbeat."

However, the creature suddenly moved his gigantic claws, scratching the bullet proof glass. Dr. Florent and his assistant jumped.

The Creature broke through the glass container and started to create a disaster to the whole lab. The other scientists screamed in fear as the creature stomped them to death. There, the creature ran through the window and pieces of glass landed on the sidewalk. Dr. Florent was watching in horror as he saw the beast running to the Metropolis Middle School.

"MY GOD... WHAT HAVE I _**DONE**_?" The doctor whispered in pure horror.


	9. The Coincidence Arc Part 9

" **ON YOUR MARK. GET SET...** ** _GO!!!!_** " The announcer yelled. He shot his gun. 

The relay runners were dashing through the tracks. Robert, who will be the second runner and on the other side of the track, was waiting for the starting runner to finish. Robert was tying his school mascot cloth on top of his forehead (school rules). Right next to the tracks on the left was the audience, where the parents are. On the right, was the Gotham Academy and Metropolis Middle School students cheering for the their runners. 

Bruce was near the right side of the tracks. He saw Selina, who was slipping through the whole crowd of students. Selina screamed for Robert.

"YOU CAN DO IT BRUCE!!!" She screamed happily. Robert gritted his teeth.

"Stop it..." He mumbled. The first runner was coming to Bruce soon as a couple of second runners went ahead. 

Selina cheered again.

"BRUCE! FIGHT!!" Selina yelled.

"Don't call me THAT NAME!!" Robert raged. The first runner passed his baton to Robert. Robert grabbed the baton and ran in top speed, immediately becoming first place. Everyone was shocked at the sight. Robert gritted his teeth.

_I AM NOT BRUCE ANYMORE!!! NOT ANYMORE!!!!_  He screamed in his mind. He only saw red.

________________________________________________________________________________

**_ SIX YEARS AGO... _ **

_Bruce Wayne was famous through Gotham City. Mainly because of his parents' death when he was eight (1977) OR his wealth at a young age. No one wanted to associate with him because of those reasons. Only Alfred Pennyworth, his butler, took care of Bruce ._

_However, what separates Bruce from other rich people was that he lacked any emotion. But he IS short tempered. All Bruce remembered was how he always had to go to Dr. Leslie Tompkins to daily check inside his brain with a CT scan, ever since his mother accidentally smashed a wine bottle on his head when Bruce was six._

_Bruce knew it was an accident. His parents were fighting and the mother tried to protect herself. That incident made Bruce be in a coma for a year. Ever since, Bruce was.... not himself. Doctors, psychologists, and pediatric neurologists could not find the cure. Bruce was always straight faced. The only emotion the doctors achieved was only rage. Alfred felt like he failed him and that was when Bruce felt... caring for that man._

_The Wayne Shooting made Bruce's mental health worse. But what concerned Alfred and Leslie was that Bruce only cried for his mother. But not a lot for his father._

 

_Leslie moved into the Wayne Manor right after the shooting incident. Leslie and Alfred decided to become protective guardians of Bruce Wayne ever since. However, Bruce felt insulted by the public because he was rich. Many girls were going near him for his wealth, which made Bruce sick to his stomach. However, Selina Kyle was the first woman who showed her honesty and politeness to him. Bruce vowed to protect her, just like how he will protect Leslie and Alfred from any danger._

_Selina also taught some society lessons to Bruce so Bruce will not feel too isolated from other people. At that point, Bruce wondered what it felt like to have a life of a normal person. A life where wealth was decent or being filled with emotion or having loving parents in your entire life._

_During the years, Bruce had been studying so hard, he even graduated from Yale. Bruce was really focused into his job but he still liked to hang out with Selina. Sadly, many job offerings had been rejected since they said they do not do 'child labor'. Not only that, many psychologists and teachers recommended Alfred and Leslie to send him back to school for 'socializing skills'._

_In 1981, Bruce decided to change his name to something less popular. He was reading Robert Ludlum's "The Chancellor Manuscript" and Stephen King's "The Stand". There, he got an idea to name himself **ROBERT KING**._

_The fake name worked. He made a couple of friends in fourth grade, where he met Lex Luthor. Everything was going well despite Luthor going away because they had computers._

 

_One day, it was terrible. Someone did a stupid rumor saying that Alfred Pennyworth was supporting the Soviets for the Cold War. Alfred was bullied because of that lie. Bruce (or Robert now) was raged at the whole city for doing such a terrible thing._

_However, it turns out that ALL of the rich people in Gotham were being targeted for 'supporting Soviets'. Alfred and Leslie decided to protect Bruce/Robert by moving away to a nice crime-free city._

_Alfred changed his name to Penny King as Leslie became Lee King._

______________________________________________________________________________

"Woah! Look at him go!!" Lex was amused, watching from the school roof. Metropolis Middle School relay runners are now way ahead of Gotham Academy runners because of Robert. Lex decided to come down to cheer Robert. 

Robert was panting as the Metropolis's final runner was first place. The crowd went wild as Gotham Academy students were in shock. Robert was on the cool metal benches, drinking the ice cold water from his packed up water bottle. He felt someone sat next to him. It was a smiling Selina. 

"Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Sadly, no." Robert replied cynically.

"I don't know why you are pretending not to know me..." Selina felt worried. Robert felt a sting in his heart.

"I do not know you." He emotionlessly replied. Selina gently grabbed his hands.

"Stop pretending Bruce!" She begged. Robert was trying to look away, but he could not help but to be closer to her.

"Remember that time where you saved a kitten from a five story building? I kept him ever since!"

"...What?" This brought Robert's attention. Selina was digging through her pockets and brought out a silver pendant necklace. She opened the pendant to show a image of a young Bruce and Selina being close together. That young Selina was laughing as the young Bruce was feeling a little startled.

"Remember this? I stole this pendant because the antique shop for Mafias have been out of business! We also took a picture of us inside the Gotham Zoo as a date!"

Robert wanted to say how he also felt calm on the inside at that moment. But he could not say it because he felt worried of how other people will react to his real name. Especially in front of Gotham Academy students.

Selina knew how Bruce was feeling (she knew the accusations of Bruce's butler was a lie).

"Tell you what. If Metropolis wins this event, I will stay with you and you will be Bruce again! If Gotham wins, you will call yourself Bruce again and be with me!"

Robert looked at her with confusion.

"Those are... almost the same conditions Selina.." He said.

"Well I can't think of anything else.... *GASP!* You said my name without me telling you! You are Bruce!" Selina cried in happiness. Robert looked away in embarrassment. 

"YO!"

Selina and Robert heard a call from behind to see Lex Luthor walking to them. Lex casually sat between Robert and Selina. Lex smiled at Robert.

"I did not know you had a girlfriend Robert!" Lex kindly teased. Robert glared.

"I am never in romantic relationships. She is what I want to protect dearly..." Robert stated.

"Rrrriiiiight....." Lex teased.

______________________________________________________________________________

Clark and Lois were watching the trouble trio from the crowd. They were confused about what is going on. Lois smiled.

"Well I guess love will take everyone over right Clark?"

"W-Well yeah. I guess..." Clark blushed.

There was a huge announcement through the speakers hidden in the school stadium.

" **And now** , **THE GYMNASTICS COMPETITION!!** " 

The crowd cheered and clapped. This brought Selina's attention.

"Shoot. Well to be continued Bruce! We will wait to see each other right after this!" Selina smiled as she was going to the stadium with her Gotham Academy team. Lex looked at Robert.

 

"Bruce?...........As in _BRUCE WAYNE!?_ " Lex almost screamed.

"I'm not him anymore. I do not want to be." Robert insisted.

"No! Bruce!! It's fine! I always wanted to meet you face to face!" Lex smiled. Robert looked at lex in confusion.

"Every single day, I always wanted to meet an awesome rebel and genius like you! In fact, I wanted to graduate Yale just like you!!" Lex exclaimed.

"I... did not know I had an admirer... You do not care about my wealth?"

"Psshh!! No way! Well... maybe a little. But I mostly admire your skills and behavior! I KNEW your name sounded a little fake! (AN: Part 4)"

Lex and Robert were watching Selina, who was doing beautiful on the beam. She was becoming first place. The judges loved her!

**Everything died down when one of the judges was smashed to death by a large gray hairy leg. Everything went quiet. Robert, Lex, Clark, Lois, and the whole students were watching in shock. The creature was large and had razor sharp teeth and claws. The creature licked its bloody paw.**

**The parents also watched in horror. Penny, Lee, Martha, and Jonathan had their eyes widened.**


	10. The Coincidence Arc Part 10

Screams were piercing Clark's ears in so much pain. Lois was shaking Clark's shoulders to get away from this horrid creature. All the students were running away in fear as the monster was running around, smashing some civilians in sight. The parents were all running away in fear.

As the monster was charging towards Robert and Lex, they could not process what is happening. Robert felt someone grabbing his hand. It was Selina.

"Bruce! Come on!" Selina screamed. Lex also snapped out of his shock and ran away with Robert and Selina.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Penny and Lee were trying to get out of the stadium so they could reach Robert as soon as possible. Same thing was happening to Martha and Jonathan Kent, who were reaching to Clark and Lois.

What the four adults could not believe in their eyes was that some fathers pushed down their own wives to save themselves.

Some people were stomped to death since they tripped on the ground and were ran over by hundreds of people.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Clark had to save many people from this monster. He has to. His parents taught him the value of human lives.

He saw the trapped students under the collapsed pillar. Clark put his large yellow round goggles on to conceal his identity and ran to the students. He carried the 2 ton pillar in one arm and lifted it to let the students escape.

The students thanked him and ran away to the exit.

Lois ran next to Clark.

"We have to stop that... That THING!" Lois cried.

The creature was screeching and was puking red liquid.

On the other side of the tracks, Robert and Lex realized that the grey haired monster was acting strange. It was trying to lie down on the floor.

Robert realized what is wrong. He put on his navy ski mask and quickly put on his black sweater. He found a mini pipe on the fences and took the loosened pipe as a weapon. He was watching Selina, who put on her cat ear hairband and whip.

Selina saw a cornered child about to be stomped by the creature. She used her whip to stop the creature's leg.

Robert did not know what to do. Save her or leave with Luthor. He felt Luther grabbing Robert's shoulders. 

"ROBERT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Lex yelled.

Robert looked behind to see Selina using all her strength stop moving that leg. However, the creature turned to see who was stopping it. Then, the creature showed its teeth by opening its mouth wide open. The razor sharp teeth suddenly flew out of the mouth and critically cut Selina's arms.

"AH!!" Selina cried in pain.

There, Robert never felt this much rage at the monster and worry for Selina in his entire life. His eyes widened as he screamed:

"SELINA!!!!!!"

He ran to the monster and used his metal pipe to fight the monster.

"ROBERT! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Lex cried. Clark and Lois were also watching as they were thinking that Robert was insane.

However, Robert's rage level was 9 times more than his usual rage and it made him whack the monster to the stadium wall in just one hit! Lex, Clark, and Lois could not believe what they saw.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Lex eyes were wide open as his jaw dropped.

Robert ran to the injured Selina. He carried Selina in a bridal style. Selina smiled as tears went out from her eyes.

"I thought you were going to leave with Lex Luthor... I thought you ignored me..."

Robert gently took Selina's hand with his own.

"No... I vowed to protect you... I will never forget you Selina Kyle..." Robert said.

Selina got back up to her feet. She smiled at Robert as he looked away with embarrassment.

The creature screeched again. Robert, Lex, Selina, Clark, and Lois saw the creature puking out red liquid again. Lex realized something was wrong.

"That creature.... It's in total pain!!" Lex screamed.

The children stared at the creature, which was walking slowly and lied down on the artificial plastic grass. 

Suddenly, the creature said in an English language:

"KILL........ME......" The monster whispered. This shocked the whole group.

"Did... did it just talk??" Lois screamed.

"Yeah... It did... Now we know it is in pain..." Robert slowly said.

The creature did a low growl and was breathing slowly.

Robert then walked up to the creature. He rose his metal pipe and stuck it down with a fatal blow. The creature then said:

"Thank...........you.............."

The five students stared at the corpse. Robert felt shame within himself, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Clark put a comforting hand on Robert's shoulder but Robert swatted it away.

"We.... need to find where the creature came from...." Robert said. Everyone else agreed.

They heard Martha, Jonathan, Penny, and Lee cried their names.

"Ma! Pa!" Lois and Clark cried as they went to their parents.

"Clark! Lois! We were so worried!" Martha cried.

"You did a great job saving the students!" Jonathan smiled.

Clark and Lois smiled as they looked at Penny and Lee crowding over Robert. Lex and Selina felt left out a little. They heard police sirens and Hospital trucks as they were hugging each other for comfort.

________________________________________________________________________________

**THREE DAYS LATER**

_This is the Metropolis News!_

_It has been three days since a terrible bombing incident at the Metropolis Middle School Sports Event. Fifty adults and children have died and many policemen had found the connection of the bombing to Dr. Florent of CADMUS Science lab. Dr. Florent had taken a bullet to the head in shame for what he has done._

The TV was still talking about that incident. Even in the school. A huge funeral had happened but Clark was bothered that the news called the incident a 'bombing' incident. Clark and Lois attended the funeral where most of the victims were adults and children. Clark saw Lex, Robert, and Selina. He went up to them after the prayers. Robert looked like he did not care about the victims. He scoffed at the time where the priest said that the victims 'were sacrificing themselves'. Clark angrily went up to Robert. He looked at Clark with an emotionless face.

"Robert... Don't you feel horrible for those people?" Clark asked in a dangerous voice.

"Yes. But I will laugh at any lies that is occurring. Such as the time where the victims were pushed down to death since other people wanted to save themselves."

Clark glared but he knew it was true. The victims were killed by ordinary citizens for survival.

After many people left the funeral, Selina decided to walk away. However, she felt an hand gently grabbing her arm.

"Hey." Robert said.

"Oh. Bruce." Selina smiled.

"I... do not want you to leave Selina..." Robert silently muttered.

Selina smiled even more and had a blush on her face.

"Well...... I can stay! It's not like I can go back to Gotham Academy. Besides... This place is WAY better and peaceful!"

"............WAIT.... Please tell me you actually went to Gotham Academy by sneaking over there just to see me......" Robert did a small smirk.

"Well I went to the school illegally but WHATEVER! I can not wait to go to the arcade with you! I want to go to the Metropolis Zoo!" Selina was listing all the things a normal couple will do. She was jumping up and down, holding Robert's hand. Lex also went up to the two.

"Well I guess we will have a third partner. A girl partner! Right Robert?" Lex grinned.

"It's not Robert anymore. I will be calling myself Bruce for you two from now on." Bruce declared.

Lex and Selina laughed in a playful way.

_______________________________________________________________________________

However, what shocked the whole hero group was that the victims who witnessed the horrible event said it was a 'bombing'. Clark went into Bruce's house and was confused.

"Did ya' see the news!?" Clark cried.

"...Yeah." Bruce said.

"Why are the victims saying this!?" Clark cried.

"....Someone is forcing them to say it was a 'bombing'..." Bruce suspicioned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This arc, THE END!!! The ending for this arc will be Mr. Roboto by Styx since it is 1983! Tell me some 1980 songs you recommend for the Justice Club openings!


	11. Parent Concern Arc Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR FLASH AND GREEN LANTERN'S STORY!!!! PLEASE COMMENT ON HOW I AM DOING! FIND SOME REAL LIFE CAMEOS AS WELL!!!

Central City in Summer 1983. It is the best time of the year. Barry Allen, the science prodigy, was playing on the front yard field of the West's house with Iris West. Iris and Barry were always together, even before school they were holding hands. It was the first day of summer break as everyone came out to play and hang around. 

They were reading books mostly involving with how the human body is reacting to certain chemicals or how some weapons contained chemicals that can cause mass destruction. Iris giggled about Barry's neediness when it comes to chemical science.

"And did you know? When you put alkali metals into water, explosives happen Iris!" Barry was jumping around.

"Jeez! Calm down Barry! You know our mom and dad would not like to hear this stuff you say!" Iris tried to calm Barry down. Barry stopped and took her hand.

"Nope! It is when I mention the murders Iris! You know that!" Barry smiled. Iris looked away and smiled too.

"It is just.... Your graduation from college at a young age made you be available for the Forensics of the Police Department... It could lead you into something dangerous Barry..." Iris was worried.

"Even if I did, they forced me to be a 'normal' kid by enrolling me to be a freshman middle schooler again..." Barry mumbled angrily.

"Barry. I know you are very smart. But sometimes many people, especially parents or teachers, will not approve those types of people. They will view those people as a threat to society... Many people want to be normal. It is for the best. Hal wanted to be smart, but his mother did not want him to be in danger all the time." Iris frowned.

"Well sometimes people like _me_  will be great for society. And when we all do, _we can all laugh at the idiotic bastards who laughed at us_." Barry said with lifeless eyes and an evil smile.

"B-Barry! You're doing the sadistic face again!!" Iris panicked. Barry had his mind back into the real world.

"Oh! Sorry Iris!"

"You really need your sadism be in control..."

"Sorry Iris.... But even if I try to be normal.... I'm already not normal.... literally..." Barry looked down with a frown. He remembered the night two years ago where he tried to do some kind of experiment but a lightning suddenly struck him. He then was in a coma for nine months but he recovered quickly. STAR Labs helped Barry to rehabilitate. STAR Labs was doing an experiment involving lightning but the experiment backfired.

When Barry recovered, he graduated through college already and became an assistant forensic for the police department where Iris's dad worked in. However, at the same time, Barry received super-speed. Barry decided to use it for good (or being playfully mischievous with it sometimes). Barry loved his job solving many mysteries and corruption within the city. However, when some STAR Lab researchers noticed about Barry's meta human secret, they organized a kidnapping where many hitmen tried to kill Iris and her parents. However, Barry defeated the hitman and solved the corruption in a flash. That was when Barry called his heroic self: The Flash. Iris also noticed about Barry's secret and also decided to keep it a secret from her parents.

Barry did not want the West parents to know about him. He already caused enough trouble for them and he did not want to bother Joe, Iris's father, too much. Barry being the Flash was difficult for his adoptive father. Barry hates to talk about it. It hurts him and Joe emotionally. (Author's note: Don't worry, I will explain better soon about why it was difficult)

Iris beamed up and went up to Barry. 

"Well why don't we play the _old ATARI_? Our parents will throw it away." Iris smiled.

Barry looked at her with disgust. "OH GOD NO! That console SUCKS!"

"Well why? There were some good games?"

"Like what? The _PAC-MAN game_? What I remember is that _we had to f***ing wait in a long line to get the game but it all became a waste!_ "

"....Fair point Barry. So _ColecoVision_?"

"Now **THAT** is a game console. What game should we play?"

"Well I do not want to play the **Smurfs Game**."

Barry almost snickered. "Why? Cause you died by touching a fence?"

"Shut up Barry!" Iris blushed hard.

"Well then what else should we play?" Barry asked.

" **Zaxxon**?" Iris smiled and shrugged. Barry smiled and pointed a finger at her.

" **Now we're talking!** " 

As the two were about to run back to the house, suddenly, their neighbor's door had been bursted open. There, Leonard and Lisa Snart stormed out and Leonard screamed:

" **BARRY YOU'RE A F***ING DEAD MAN!!!** "

Iris rolled her eyes as Barry did a sadistic face.

"What did Barry do now?" Iris asked.

"HE OPENED A BOTTLE OF **_MORNING BREEZE_**  IN OUR HOUSE!!!" Lisa screamed.

"How do you know I did it?" Barry smiled.

"Well I remember just twenty minutes ago, YOU WERE USING YOUR SPEED TO GET IN MY HOUSE!!!" Leonard yelled.

"Well... That was funny." Barry snickered. However, Lisa took out her golden ribbons and whipped them while Leonard used his freeze gun at Barry, who was easily dodging everything. 

" **YOU GUYS STOP!!!** " Iris screamed. The three stopped fighting.

"You will grab everyone's attention!" Iris said. The three took a deep breath. Barry just looked away with a smile.

Leonard was about to punch Barry, however a hand made out of green light had stopped Leonard's fist. Lisa and Leonard looked up too see that the source of the green hand was the green lantern ring of Hal Jordan. He was wearing his father's brown air pilot coat as usual.

"Did I miss something?" Hal casually smiled.

"Sup Hal!" Barry smiled.

The green-light hand threw Leonard straight at Lisa as they both tumbled on the ground. 

"Yo Barry! Got yourself a girlfriend huh?" Hal gave Barry a high five.

"I already had her before remember?"

"Oh. Right! Sorry!" Hal laughed.

"Hey! WE ARE STILL NOT OVER WITH THIS!" Leonard yelled. He already got up from the grass.

"Geez. Calm down dude! What did you do Barry? Even a stupid guy like me could tell you pissed someone off!" Hal playfully scolded Barry.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Unbeknownst to the children who were bickering (and some were laughing), a fat lady in her 40s walked up to the group, mostly eyeing Barry. She looked at his front yard to see the piled up books. She recognized the book titles of weaponry and chemical weapons. She had a concern look. She walked back to her home.

________________________________________________________________________________

RING RING! RING RING! The West family's home telephone was ringing and Francine West answered the phone.

" _Hello._ " A woman voice was heard.

"Who is this?" Francine asked.

" _This is Principal Ross. The principal of your son Barry 'Allen' West._ "

"Oh! Barry loves your school! ...Wait! He is not in trouble is he?"

" _No! No. It is not that at all Mrs. West. It's just.... I think it is best for you and your husband to meet me and the teachers at my house at 2:00 PM today... Do not let your son or daughter know about this._ "

"Um... Okay?"

" _Good. It is very urgent... It is for your son's benefits._ "

"Um...Sure. Thank you Ms. Ross!"

Francine hung up. She took a deep breath but smiled. Joe West was walking down the stairs. 

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"It was Barry's principal. She wants us to come to her house for a meeting." Francine said.

"What did Barry do now?" Joe suspected.

"Oh. For some reason, Principal Ross doesn't want Barry and Iris to know we went to her."

Joe was confused, including Francine. They decided to say to Barry and Iris that they were going to the Grocery Shop. Barry and Iris along with the other children waved goodbye.


	12. Parent Concern Arc Part 2

Francine and Joe went to Principal Ross's house which was five blocks away from their home. They went inside to see the teachers and Ross looking at them with worry.

"Uh... Hi Ross! We came as you said Principal Ross." Francine greeted. Joe felt nervous as well.

"Oh! Yes! We have a seat for you!" Ross said. The Wests sat down on the two chairs, where it was facing to the teachers and principal.

Francine smiled.

"Barry said he really enjoyed your classes! He has all As in his report cards, does excellent in his essays, including science reports! He even got a recommendation from the famous Dr. Stein!" Francine exclaimed.

"Yes. That is true. But... we just want to ask you two.... Do you go to work everyday?"  Ms. Ross questioned.

Joe and Francine looked at each other with concern and worry.

"Yes... Why?" Joe questioned.

"Who takes care of the kids while you are gone?" Mr. Clyde, Barry's history teacher, asked from the side of the room.

"Oh... Well our daughter Iris takes care of the house..." Joe answered. Francine nodded as well. The teachers and principal looked at each other with concern.

"We... also heard that Barry sometimes solves cases for you Mr. West." Mr. Clyde recalled.

"Oh. Yes. He is VERY popular in the Police Department. He solved 50 cold cases and 15 new ones recently." Joe smiled.

"I see. Well, how is your son right now?" Ms. Kislen, Barry's English teacher, asked.

"....My son is not in trouble is he?" Joe and Francine panicked.

"Oh. No. Not at all!" All the faculty said.

"...Oh my god. Are you saying that our son is gay? We are proud of what he is!" Joe exclaimed.

"No! It is not that at all!!" Principal Ross exclaimed.

"And not that we know of..." Mr. Clyde said.

"Well then what is it?" Francine asked in worry.

"It's his behavior... that we are concerned about..." Principal Ross said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked. Francine was also confused.

"We fear that he... might harm another student when the school days are back." Ross said.

There was silence all over the living room. Francine felt anger inside her while Joe stood up.

"WHAT!? Our son will NEVER hurt another kid!" Joe angrily exclaimed.

"I know it may be hard to believe.... but maybe you should check on the Allen boy." Ms. Kislen said.

"Oh don't you **DARE** stir that up!" Joe threatened.

Joe West remembered that day when he adopted Barry Allen. Joe was friends with Henry Allen, Barry's father. Henry was a popular doctor around the city and who was happily married to his wife, Nora Allen. However, one day, Joe found Barry with blood all over his yellow pajamas as he begged his stabbed mother to wake up. Joe saw Henry being taken into the police car with handcuffs.

No matter what Barry said to prove his father's innocence, there was too many evidence to prove that Henry was Nora's murderer.  Barry was so distraught at the horrible news. Joe decided to take care of Barry as his own son. Iris was happy to have a brother at her same age. Francine also felt it was good to have a son as well. And now, the teachers are bringing that horrible memory up?

"Look, I am just saying you should check on him!" Ms. Kislen panicked.

"Kislen, just be quiet for a sec. Mr. West, do you have some off-days?" Ross asked.

"I'm the chief of police in this city. I **NEVER**  have any off-days." Joe replied.

"I... recommend you to have some time with him." Ross said.

"What is bringing this up?" Francine asked.

"I saw Barry reading some books about the types of weapons used in WWII and human anatomy just this morning. You let him read these things?" Ross said. (Author's Note: Yep. Ross was the fat lady from the P.C. arc Part 1.)

"Well yes. And who are you to sneak into our house in this morning!?" Joe suspected. 

"Well I was just walking until I saw Barry about to have a fight with your neighbor." Ross said.

"Oh that kid? I know they will stop the fight soon." Joe just waved it off.

"Well.... I am saying that you should have some family time with Barry. It's for the best." Ross said.

"Barry graduated from college. He can be independent!" Francine argued.

"Besides, I thought we resolved about his science geek behavior a few months ago. To be honest, I thought that was funny.." Joe snickered.

___________________________________________________________________________

**_ FEW MONTHS AGO... _ **

_Barry was a very talented student for Mr. Renard, the well liked science teacher. He liked how Barry was in his class during Recess and Lunch to do some science experiments. Mr. Renard sort of admired Barry since he graduated from college and earned a masters degree in Science. But Renard felt sorry for Barry about the Allen murder incident, how Barry was bullied, and how Barry was forced to be back into Junior High._

_One day, Barry asked for some Potassium and Sodium metals to do an experiment involving with water. Reward agreed to it since he trusted Barry. He gave Barry the metals. However, Renard did not tell the school since he knew the school will make a fuss about explosions. Barry took great care of it. He used the metals only for experiments and that made Mr. Renard proud._

_Then, on the weekend, Barry was teaching the kids in the park about how the alkali metals react to water so that Barry will not be bullied again. Unfortunately, the Principal, who was taking a walk on the park on a daily basis, spotted Barry with those explosive materials._

_It was more of a disaster than the mini explosives._

_The school accused Barry for 'stealing' the metals until they realized he had permission from Mr. Renard. After a long talk, the faculty had to explain everything to Joe and Francine. However, their reaction was a lot different than they expected. They were laughing and replied:_

_"So what is our son in trouble for?"_

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Francine snickered at the memory as well. The faculty felt slightly embarrassed at the situation. Ross finally spoke up.

"Are you two aware that your son is bullied by almost every single student in the school?" Ross asked. That made the Wests froze.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked.

"We sometimes heard from many students that there is a 'troubling  weirdo' in the school or how 'that smart kid ruins everything they do'. It took a long while to realize they were talking about Barry Allen." Mr. Clyde said.

".....My god... You didn't do anything to stop it!?" Joe scolded.

"We did not know until recently. However, what concerned us was how Barry reacted. He might have not done anything to stop the bullying but... When Barry is alone... He can be... terrifying." Ross warned.

"...What did he say?" Francine asked in worry.

"We are not sure if this is true. Barry's trusted Science teacher, Mr. Renard recalled that Barry mumbled: 'I will ruin them. Their future jobs, children, and wives. I will make them suffer. Like from Paradise to hell...'" Ross quoted.

Joe and Francine felt scared at the quote. Because they knew about Barry's sadistic behavior. They knew that Barry will say such a thing.

"Yes... He might say such things... But just because he is a science geek and might be scary doesn't mean he will hurt somebody." Francine argued.

"....A child whose father murdered his mother, who graduated from college but forced to be in Junior High, who is heavily bullied, and has to solve many police cases. That might be the perfect situation to have a motive don't you think?" Ross listed.

Joe and Francine felt worried. Not because the faculty has a point... Because they knew Barry suffered a lot and they could not do anything much to help him.

Joe also recalled that sometimes at night, he saw Barry sneaking out of the house. He did not suspect Barry since nothing bad happened and that Barry was happy on what he was doing. But now... Joe was alarmed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

In Barry's room, there was Leonard, Lisa, Iris, Hal, and Barry laughing out loud. Barry was holding a MAD LIBS packet and pencil.

"Okay, an adjective. Len?" Barry asked.

"Um.... Sh@*ty!"Leonard smiled. The other kids were laughing hard.

"Haha! Okay! Okay! A plural noun.... Iris!" Barry shouted.

"Um... Balls!" Iris smiled. The kids were laughing harder.

"Alright... a plural noun...Hal!" Barry pointed his pencil at Hal.

"Birds!" Hal replied. However, there was nothing but silence and pissed off glares.

"*Sigh*.... Lisa?" Barry pinched his forehead in annoyance.

"Um... #$$holes?" Lisa smiled. Everyone was laughing.

"Alright.... We will prepare the sh@##est hike in the world. The sh%tty mountains are prepared for our balls. As we reach the top of the mountain and we look below, we see a bunch of @$$holes waving at us! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Barry read the MAD LIB as everyone finally lost it.

However, they heard from downstairs that Joe and Francine returned home. Barry hid the MAD LIBS under his pillow. The children went downstairs to see Joe and Francine having bags of groceries.

"Oh! You're home early!" Barry smiled.

"Um... Yes. Can you tell your friends that playtime at our house is over?"

"AW!" Hal, Leonard, and Lisa groaned.

"Well it IS dark. Come on guys! We will see each other tomorrow alright!" Barry smiled. The others nodded and left the house.

Barry and Iris decided to play Zaxxon in the ColecoVision. They were so into the game while the Wests were whispering to each other in the kitchen.

"I saw him. He snuck out of the house at midnight..." Joe whispered to Francine.

"But he did not do anything bad did he?" Francine asked.  

"That is what I thought. But I think we should investigate his room..." Joe said.

"True... But maybe we should do some family time don't you think?" Francine smiled.

Joe looked down to the floor. When was the last time he did that? 

However, their phone was ringing and Barry ran up to answer the phone. 

"Hello?.....Oh! Hal!? What... Alright! On my way!" Barry exclaimed on the phone. He hung up and ran out to the door. But before he left, he said to the family:

"Sorry! My friend told me that he left something in his house he wanted to show me bye!"

"Wait Barry!?" Joe tried to reach out but Barry already left. As Joe and Francine felt panicked, Iris was smiling.


	13. Parent Concern Arc Part 3

Barry prepares his Flash suit in a second and ran to his highest Speed to the center Central City. There was a robbery happening and those robbers were carrying machine guns. Many innocent civilians were running away or getting hurt. It was at that point where Barry saw Hal, who was in his Green Lantern costume.

Barry recalled how he first met Hal. He met him while he was the Flash when they both stopped an alien from Venus. To be honest, it was the greatest battle he ever did. Hal and Barry took care of that problem and they became best friends. So much that they trusted their secret identities. Hal may be stupid sometimes but he has an awesome heart.

Hal was flying as Barry ran next to him.

"What's the problem Hal!?" Flash asked.

"The robbers pulled a greatest heist!" Green Lantern replied.

"What did they rob!?" Flash asked.

".....A McDonalds."

"...Huh?" Flash had a confused and bored look.

"I know! Those hideous monsters!" Green Lantern had an angry look.

"What does the car look like?"

"A Red Truck!"

"More Specific G.L!"

"Um... OH! It has a sticker called 'I LOVE QUEENS!'"

Flash rolled his eyes as he ran faster than a human could blink. He was running around the city road until he found the Robbers' car. The robbers spotted the Flash as they started shooting at him.

Flash took out his Walkie Talkie.

"G.L! Use your green ring to make them be separated from the civilians!" Flash yelled to the Walkie Talkie as he was dodging bullets.

"GOT IT!" The Walkie Talkie said. There, a green beam of light came down from the sky as it formed an inclining road for the Robbers' car. The robbers realized they were flying and they were scared. They still kept speeding up their car until the green light road suddenly had a wall, where the car crashed into. The robbers felt pain but still alive. 

However, as the Robbers tried to get out, the Flash used his super speed to transport them to the City Jail in a millisecond. The robbers realized they were arrested by the Flash as they yelled in anger. The Flash returned to the demolished car, where Green Lantern landed to that place as well. They heard cheering and clapping from the civilians. Green Lantern blushed and looked down as the Flash just waved at the civilians. The two got the sixty dollars the robbers stole and returned it to the restaurant. The restaurant owners heavily thanked them by giving them a free cheeseburger.

As Green Lantern and Flash were walking back to their homes, Green Lantern couldn't help but ask.

"Hey. Barry..." Hal spoke.

"Hm?"

"Does your dad still hate your heroic persona?" 

That question made Flash look down on the sidewalk in a sad face.

"...I'll take that as a yes... You did not tell him about your identity as the Flash?" Green Lantern frowned.

"No... It'll cause more suffering for Joe." Flash said.

"Why?" Green Lantern asked.

"...It's...complicated Hal..."

"...All right. I don't wanna push your strings." Hal said.

However, in Barry's mind, he remembered everything about his first time stopping criminals as the Flash. It was a few weeks after Barry woke up from a coma. He stopped many criminals in a single day. All the policemen and citizens loved the Flash ever since that eventful day. Everyday the Flash stops disasters

However, Joe did not trust this Flash. He was trying to find evidence to see if the Flash was up to no good. This resulted in him being the least favorable chief of police. He got threatening letters from the citizens the Flash saved. He was also pressured by the mayor to let go of 'this nnonsense'. Barry felt guilt and horrid when he saw the threatening letters. He instantly knew what was going on. Barry felt stuck. He tried to make Joe happy by hiding the threatening letters. It did not work the last time...

______________________________________________________________________________

**_ FEW WEEKS AGO... _ **

_Joe went into the Police Station for a break after a huge chase with a runaway robber from Central City Jail. However, he smelled something burning from his office as the other policemen tried to stop him from going there. Joe opened the door to see Barry burning something in the trash can._

_"BARRY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Joe screamed._

_Barry immediately stood up and said:_

_"I'm sorry. I'll be back into my forensic department." Barry mumbled. He ran upstairs._

_"BARRY!? WHAT-!?"_

_One policewoman went up to Police Chief Joe._

_"Would you go up to see what is wrong with him?" Joe asked._

_"Joe....He knows." The policewoman said. Joe froze as he saw the other policemen looking at Joe with sympathy. Joe went into his office to see the burnt remains of the threatening letters he received._

_Joe broke down in tears._

_"You didn't have to do that Barry....." Joe silently cried._

________________________________________________________________________________

"Barry!? Barry? Earth to Flash!?" Green Lantern cried. Barry woke up from his sad memory.

"What?" Flash asked.

"You seemed woozy for a while. You okay?" Green Lantern asked.

"Oh. I'm fine. Anyway, I have to be back home. If my parents call you tell them you showed me your pinball machine okay?" Barry smiled.

"Sure thing buddy!" Hal smiled. Barry used his speed to run back to his home. He switched back to his civilian clothes and went back inside.

"I'm back!" Barry smiled.

"Barry! We were worried sick. And that was quick... Where were you?" Joe cried.

"I told you Hal wanted to show me something cool in his house."

Joe raised an eyebrow but he bought the lie. Barry felt sad that he had to hide that he is the hero Joe hates. 

Iris went up to Barry and hugged him. 

"Come on Barry! We need to go to sleep! Race ya to the top!"  Iris said. As Barry and Iris tried to go upstairs, Joe called out.

"Actually, Barry can you come down? We need to talk." Joe said. Francine had a worried face. Barry was concerned.

"Sure!" Barry went downstairs.


	14. Parent Concern Arc Part 4

"Barry. Sit down over there." Joe ordered. Barry complied and sat down on the living room sofa. Francine and Joe sat in front of him near the TV.

 

"Barry.... You know you can talk to us right?" Joe asked.

 

"Yeah! Of course!" Barry smiled.

 

"Barry, are you sneaking out to see your father?" Joe asked.

 

Barry's smile turned into a frown. Barry looked down. He DOES meet his father in jail sometimes.

 

"Why... are you asking that?" Barry asked.

 

"I called the Iron Heights Prison. The station guard said you went there multiple times. Is that where you go while you are gone in night?" Joe said.

 

"....Yes." Barry admitted. That was part of the truth. But he does not want to say he is actually the Flash, the hero Joe hates very much. It will be too much damage...

 

"I see... What does your dad say to you?" Joe said. Francine put her hands on Barry's in distress.

 

"....He says he misses me. He told me to give up trying to say that he was innocent...." Barry admitted.

 

"...Barry. Don't go there anymore...." Joe said.

 

"I still want to see my dad Joe!!" Barry yelled.

 

"YOUR DAD KILLED YOUR MOM!" Joe tried to convince Barry.

 

" ** _HE NEVER DID!! I WAS F%$KING THERE!!!_** "Barry screamed.

 

"You're in denial Barry! We can help you!" Francine pleaded.

 

" **LEAVE ME ALONE!!** " Barry left and went up to his room in rage. He slammed the door.

 

"Barry!" Barry heard Joe calling his name but Barry locked the door in response. Why does nobody believe what Barry said?

________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning was awkward. Barry was more quiet than usual during breakfast. Iris heard the argument from upstairs yesterday so she knows why there is a sort of tension between Barry and her parents right now. Barry finished his eggs and bacon so he was the first to get up.

"I'm going to Hal's house." Barry said. Joe spoke up.

 

"Actually, can you stay here for a second Barry?" Joe asked.

 

Barry was silent for a while, but soon he sat down. Iris felt she wanted to leave but

 

"Barry. Look... We're sorry about yesterday." Joe said. Barry just stared at Joe and Francine.

 

"Why don't we try somewhere fun today?" Francine smiled.

 

"Yeah! I called off work today! Because we are going to **DisneyLand**!" Joe exclaimed.

 

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" Iris screamed with a huge smile.

 

Barry smiled as well but not a lot.

 

Iris was running around, yelling in happiness as Barry just sat down. It looked like Barry forgave the two foster parents, but Joe and Francine were not sure.

 

"...Can I invite the neighbors and Hal too?" Barry asked.

 

"Well, sure!" Joe smiled.

 

Barry and Iris rushed out of the house to tell Leonard, Lisa, and Hal. Joe and Francine looked at the door where their children rushed out from.

 

"Do you think Barry might do something bad? Did you really believed the teachers and principal?" Joe asked Francine.

 

"I don't know... I want to deny he will harm anyone but... His behavior is getting worse...." Francine admitted.

 

"I'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen." Joe put his hand on Francine.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Cheers were spreading around the whole park. Children were screaming in happiness because they were in the roller coaster. 

 

"HEY LETS GO TO THE MERRY-GO-ROUND!!!" Hal screamed as Lisa and Iris ran with him in excitement. Barry, Leonard, Joe and Francine were calmly walking behind.

 

Joe kept an eye on Barry. Barry doesn't seem to be excited at all. It worried him.

 

"Hey Barry." Joe said.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you enjoying this?"

 

Barry looked at Joe as if he was serious.

 

"Why yeah! I am!" Barry smiled.

 

Leonard just looked at the skies. This sort of alarmed Francine and Joe. Usually, kids will DIE to see DisneyLand.

 

"...Um... Hey Leonard! Wanna see the Mark Twain ride?" Barry asked. Leonard snapped back to reality.

 

"Oh... Sure." Leonard shrugged.

 

"We'll go ahead! See ya in the Small World Ride!" Barry told Joe and Francine. Then Barry and Leonard ran ahead.

 

Joe and Francine are looking at Barry.

 

"I'm worried now. I think he did that to be away from us." Francine said.

 

Joe was concerned as well.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

"Man. The excitement is too much." Leonard slumped on the ship's bench as the Mark Twain Ride was moving through the waters. Leonard took a look at Barry, who was looking at the river with a straight face.

 

"Something tells me you're not doing well." Leonard said from behind. 

 

"Didn't you have a heist to pull?" Barry spat back.

 

"Wow. REALLY not doing well. You met your dad again?"

 

"No. But my foster parents think so."

 

"Jeez... You have to tell Joe you know. About you being the Flash."

 

"No! If I do that.... Joe will be devastated."

 

"I'm pretty sure he won't arrest you or anything."

 

"...." Barry kept quiet.

 

However, Barry saw through the water rivers was the Fantasy Land crowd. There, six men covered in black jackets and a huge bag have walked through the crowd. Leonard saw them too.

 

"What's going on? The hell is that?" Leonard said.

 

There the six men pulled out machine guns.


End file.
